Mobile devices such as iPads, mobile phones and the like are used in vehicles for activities such as playing music, movies, using software applications, or the Global Positioning System (“GPS”). However, in order to install a mount for the mobile device that is seamless with the dashboard, most automotive enthusiasts go to a custom audio shop to fabricate a vehicle factory dashboard. This can be costly, time intensive and permanently alters the look of the dashboard.
Most people own a mobile device and most people use their mobile device for navigation instead of the factory navigation system because the mobile device navigation system has live traffic updates and applications like Google Maps or Waze which helps people get to their destination a lot quicker and easier. Not only does the user have the perfect navigation system, but the user will have all the applications, movies, and music linked to the user's car via Bluetooth or via an auxiliary cable. Applications such as OBD2 dongle can be used to monitor the car performance on the mobile device. Users who want to modify their vehicle dashboard to install a mobile device can spend thousands of dollars in custom fabrication work and they will lose their factory radio and void their vehicle factory warranty.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easy, cost effective, seamless, quick, and nonpermanent mounting accessory that can mount onto a vehicle dashboard that secures mobile devices in place. There is also a further need to maintain the factory radio when mounting and dismounting the casing occurs and mounting the casing without permanently altering the dashboard of the vehicle.